Amor Real
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Kyle tiene cierto amado, pero le resulta imposible estar con él, puesto que los tiempos de bancarrota azotaron a su familia, ahora tiene que conseguir a alguien adinerado. Por otro lado, Thomás Tucker fallece, dejando toda su fortuna a nombre de su único hijo Craig. Al darse a conocer, la madre de Kyle trata de juntarle con el muchacho, pero olvida un detalle... el amado de su hijo


**Tal vez este sea un raro intento de adaptación :OOO, pero no importa, mi único deber es entreteneros un rato :D**

Un chico soñador de 16, hijo de una acaudalada familia de gran prestigio, un muchacho alegre, cariñoso y atento, cabello rojo cual fuego y hermosas orbes esmeralda eran solo pocas cosas que describen la persona de Kyle Broflovski. Su madre, Sheila Broflovski, una distinguida señora, estricta y muy protectora hacia sus hijos. Gerald Broflovski, ex general de las tropas en South Park, distinguido caballero y muy amoroso ante su familia. Y por último, Kenneth McCormick, primo de Kyle, despistado, nervioso y algo tramposo. Por más rara que sonara la descripción de esta familia, era una de las más respetadas de South Park, pero las épocas de guerra y bancarrota, harán que esta familia pasara por varias cosas… tristeza, peleas, confusiones… ¿amor?...

-Kyle, te amo demasiado- decía el amado del pelirrojo besando dulcemente los labios de este

-y yo a ti, Stan… nunca te alejes de mi

-no podría, eres lo que me mantiene vivo- ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce beso que ambos disfrutaban

-ya no aguanto más, necesito decirle a mis padres de lo nuestro, quiero que te acepten

-¿crees que aceptarán a un teniente que no puede ofrecerte nada?

-el dinero no sólo es lo que importa, Stan, te amo con todo mi ser, y es lo único que necesitamos

-será mejor esperar un poco más

-pe…

-Kyle!... Kyle!...- llamaba a gritos su madre

-tengo que irme…

-está bien

-nos veremos mañana

-hasta pronto

-hasta pronto…- el azabache tomó la mano del pelirrojo y la besó delicadamente para después marcharse

En un lugar un tanto apartado del pueblo, se encontraba un señor muy rico, probablemente el más rico de todos, Thomás Tucker, el único sobreviviente de su familia en épocas de cólera, estaba en su lecho de muerte, creando su testamento, por fortuna logró terminarlo antes de cerrar permanentemente sus ojos

-está terminado…- habló el padre que lo acompañaba en esos últimos momentos

-señor Craig!, señor Craig!- hablaba emocionada una pelirroja- el señor Tucker ha fallecido, al fin te ha reconocido como hijo suyo!- el muchacho no expresó sentimiento alguno, sólo se dirigió a la pieza dónde se encontraba su señor padre

-señor Tucker….- dijo mirando el cadáver del hombre

-¿no te dirigirás a él como tu padre?- preguntó el cura, padrino del azabache

-nunca lo consideré un padre… y él nunca a mi como su hijo

-¿entonces te alegra su muerte?

-no dije eso, sólo que nuestra relación nunca llegó a ser íntima ni familiar… para él siempre fui una carga

-no digas eso… mejor sonríe y agradece que te dejó todas sus pertenencias- respondió posando una mano en el hombro del muchacho

-sí… gracias padrino…

_._

_._

_._

-¿estamos en quiebra?

-sí, Kyle, así que he pensado en conseguirte un buen esposo

-¿esposo?

-sí, es lo que dije

-pero madre, yo ya lo he escogido

-¿a sí?, ¿y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

-Stan Marsh

-¿y ese quién es?

-un teniente, madre- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- y es con él con quién deseo desposarme

-¡¿un teniente?!, Dios nos libre, un don nadie!

-no madre!, no me importa eso, lo que me importa es que lo amo y él me ama

-¿pero tiene dinero acaso?

-madre, es teniente, no un general

-muchacho ingrato, ¿no has pensado en tu familia?

-claro que lo hago

-entonces está dicho, te casarás con un hombre adinerado!

-… ¿pero por qué yo tengo que ser el que cargue con esta cruz?, es mucha presión, madre, aún son un joven!

-no me levantes la voz!, y ve a tu habitación, no quiero ver tu rostro- el pelirrojo obedeció y se encaminó a su pieza, su madre se dejó caer en el sofá

-Dios… ayúdanos…

-Stan… te necesito…

-¿Kyle?- preguntó su primo al paso que entraba a su habitación- ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Kenneth… tú sabías que… ¿estamos en quiebra?

-…sí…

-no quiero… no quiero…

-Kyle, es duro, pero debes aceptarlo, es muy difícil, lo sé, pero sólo tú puedes ayudar a la familia

-¿tú no puedes hacer nada?

-…. Tristemente no

-es que no lo entiendo… ¿Qué hicimos para caer en esto?

-….a veces… las cosas pasan por una razón…- dicho esto se puso en pie y salió de la habitación de su hermano

-¿por qué a mí?... ¿Qué hice?- se repetía muchas veces mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin detenerse, tornando sus ojos esmeralda en rojos

.

.

.

-bien, ahora que eres un millonario burócrata, debes comenzar a buscar a alguien para desposar

-no, no, aún no hay prisa, Token, además, quiero conocer a la persona indicada, alguien que sepa amarme

-pues con esas descripciones me cuesta creer que algún día encontrarás a esa persona

-ha ha, Token, en la vida todo se puede y se tiene solución

-bueno, si tú lo dices, pero por ahora tenemos que salir a la plaza para comprarte nueva ropa, ahora que eres rico, no puedo dejarte andar en esas mugres

-ha ha ha, muy bien Token, vamos- ambos muchachos tomaron algo de dinero y se dirigieron al lugar antes mencionado

.

.

.

-Kyle… Kyle, hijo, vamos a la plaza

-sí, madre

-apresurémonos antes de que anochezca

-sí…

Madre e hijo se encaminaron a la plaza, al llegar compraron todo lo que necesitaban **(\lo sé, soné como la Karen "TODA la que necesitaba xD/). **Mientras que en una parte se encontraban Craig y su acompañante Token, recorriendo la plaza para comprarle ropa nueva a Craig

-te gusta esto?

-sí, se ve bien

-nos lo llevamos!, Craig, déjame te digo que tienes un muy buen gusto, bien, ahora vamos a la tienda de allá

-ha ha, gracias Token, pero creo que ya compramos demasia…- en ese mismo instante quedó mundo, puesto que vio a lo lejos una hermosa cabellera roja, al ver el rostro dueño de aquel cabello se notaban claramente unos ojos verdes brillantes, cuya mirada solo emanaba inocencia y pureza , sin duda, un chico hermoso

-Craig?... Craig?...Craig!

-ah?... ah… Dime?

-estabas en las nubes

-lo siento, Token

-hmmm… el pelirrojo es lindo, no te parece?

-eh?, ha Token, que cosas dices

-bueno, solo digo lo que veo

-…

-bien, ya tenemos todo, ya podemos irnos

-sí, madre- madre e hijo subieron a su auto y aun así el azabache no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció

-¿cuál será su nombre?

-¿Qué dices?

-lo siento, pensé en voz alta

-¿a quién?... ¿te refieres al pelirrojo?

-sí

-pues, su padre fue un antiguo general, ese chico es muy refinado

-¿su nombre?

-Kyle, Kyle Broflovski

-Kyle Broflovski… muy hermoso…

-bueno, volvamos a casa, ya está oscureciendo y no es muy bonito el lugar por aquí

La noche cayó, el silencio de esta era muy relajante y el pelirrojo se preparaba para dormir pacíficamente, de no ser por un extraño ruido que oyó tras su ventana, guiado por su curiosidad, abrió un poco las cortinas, pudo distinguir tras estas la silueta de un hombre, temeroso decidió abrir por completo las cortinas, no vio a nadie más que a su amado, sin tardanza abrió la ventana de su alcoba

-Stan… no tienes idea de cuánto quería verte- dijo aferrándose a su amante

-calma, Ky, ya estoy aquí… no llores más

-necesitaba verte, porque tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?... ¿Por qué estas temblando?

-mi madre… quiere casarme con alguien rico

-¿qué?! ¿Con quién?

-no lo sé… Stan, por favor ahora habla con mi padre, él si entenderá

-lo intenté

-¿cuándo?

-hoy en la mañana…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-_"Disculpe, se encuentra el señor Broflovski?_

_-¿quién lo busca?_

_-Stan Marsh… lo siento señora, ¿es ud la esposa del señor Broflovski?_

_-así es_

_-bueno, he venido para declarar mis más sinceros sentimientos por su hijo_

_-¿y qué quiere decir con eso, señor?_

_-señora… quiero casarme con él_

_-¿qué?_

_-sé que no soy de buena posición económica, pero puedo asegurarle que su hijo será feliz y que nunca le faltará nada_

_-pero se ha vuelto usted loco?!, viene aquí, pidiendo la mano de mi hijo, sabiendo que la economía está difícil y solo prometiendo cosas absurdas?_

_-lo sé señora, pero le aseguro que…_

_-por favor señor le ruego se vaya, si no quiere que llame a seguridad_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-no… no puedo creer que mi madre haya hecho tal barbaridad

-perdón Kyle…- en pelirrojo solo agacho la cabeza, el azabache al darse cuenta levantó la mirada del pelirrojo, tomándolo de su mentón y besando sus finos labios, lo acercó más a su pecho- Kyle… Kyle, mírame…- el pelirrojo lo miró directo a los ojos- tú me amas?

-con toda mi alma

-entonces…- descanso su mentón sobre el cabello del oji-verde- escapa conmigo

-eh?

-huyamos juntos, dónde nadie pueda encontrarnos

-Stan… ¿cómo puedes pedirme eso?

-lo siento, pero no puedo vivir separado de ti siempre

-no lo sé… mi familia? ¿Qué dirá?

-ellos nunca aceptarán que nos casemos, por favor Kyle, vámonos de South Park juntos

-…sí… sí quiero…- dicho esto, besó los labios de su amado antes de que este saliera por la ventana del pelirrojo, dejando que durmiera pacíficamente sabiendo que cumplirían sus sueños de estar juntos

_*~*~*~*~*Al día siguiente*~*~*~*~*_

-debemos hacer algo pero ya

-y que piensa hacer, tía?, ya te lo dijo claramente Kyle, no quiere nada con nadie que no sea ese teniente

-pues algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, no podemos dejar que el nombre de nuestra familia se manche

-Sheila!, Sheila!- decía una dama de cabellos rojos entrando a la pieza dónde se encontraba la gran señora y su hijo

-qué? que pasa, Carol?

-que me acabo de enterar de las últimas noticias

-pues dilas ya, mujer, que no tengo todo el día

- el señor Tucker falleció

-y él quién es o qué?

-el hombre más rico

-¿el señor de la casa grande?!

-ese mismo!

-Dios lo tenga en su gloria… pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con nuestra familia?

-pues dice la gente que tiene un hijo

-y eso qué?

-es obvio, es 2 años mayor que nuestro Kyle, es un buen mozo, bien parecido y además heredó todo el dinero del señor, Sheila, me parece que hemos encontrado al hombre perfecto!

-me has dado una buena idea, Carol

-a sí? Y cuál?

-daremos una fiesta

-¿has perdido la razón?, bien sabes que no tenemos dinero

-no será una fiesta cualquiera, además, necesitamos que Kyle y el hijo del señor Tucker se conozcan de una u otra forma, y si lo hacemos visitándolo sería muy obvio para mi hijo y se negaría con mayor razón… si en este mismo momento está encaprichado con ese teniente, imagínate si se enterara de que quizás ya le conseguimos marido?, se haría más imposible su compromiso

-ya veo, bueno, se hará lo que dices, iré haciendo las invitaciones

-bien, apresúrate que el tiempo es corto, ayuda a tu madre con las invitaciones, Kenneth- dicho esto, se puso en pie y salió de la pieza

.

.

.

-Craig!... Craig!

-que pasa Token, ¿por qué gritas como loco?

-lo siento amigo, pero mira- dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel

-y esta carta?

-me la entregó el criado, parece que te invitaron a una fiesta

-~_Con cordiales saludos le invitamos a una fiesta de gala que se dará en casa de los Broflovski, esperamos y pueda asistir, lo esperamos esta noche a las 8:00 en punto. No falte ud. Por favor.~_

-mira que interesante, en casa del pelirrojo que apenas hace un día lo viste en la plaza y el cuál te hechizo

-Token, no digas tonterías

-¿entonces no irás?

-no, tampoco dije que rechazaría la invitación

-entonces que esperas?!, ve a arreglarte, si quieres verte presentable para aquel chico que amas

-Token!

-já, lo siento, mi amigo

.

.

.

-así que mi madre planea dar una fiesta?

-así es

-bien, ahora dime, ¿a qué gallardo caballero invitó para presentarme?- decía en un tono sarcástico

-a nadie, primito, tú relájate y disfruta la fiesta

-está bien

-date prisa que no tardan en venir los invitados- apuraba Sheila a sus criados

-sí, señora

-Kyle!, hijo mío, ¿cómo estás?

-bien… madre, quiero saber la verdad

-dime, hijo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-has hecho esta fiesta solo con el afán de presionarme para encontrar un prometido?

-no, hijo mío, ¿Cómo piensas en esas cosas?, solo he planeado esta velada para disfrutar con los amigos que hace siglos no les vemos

-pero, madre…

-déjate de tonterías y ve a arreglarte

-…sí…

.

.

.

-Sheila, los invitados ya llegaron

-ve a apresurar a Kyle, Carol

-está bien- la señora subió a la habitación se su sobrino, al entrar vio a su pequeño tendido sobre su cama, no estaba vestido y solo se hallaba escribiendo- ¿Qué haces, Kyle?, la fiesta ha comenzado

-no tengo deseos de bajar

-pero, querido, tus invitados esperan

-¿míos?, si mal no recuerdo, mi madre fue quien planeo esta fiesta, no yo

-Kyle, recuerda cómo se pone tu madre cuando lo la obedeces

-está bien, iré

La tía del pelirrojo salió de la pieza de este. El muchacho comenzó a vestirse, pasados 10 minutos bajó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir, lo que lo hizo sentirse un poco aliviado fue ver a su amigo Phillip, esperándolo

-hola Kyle

-Pip, que alegría me da verte

-a mí también me da un gran gusto verte, Kyle

-¿Cómo vas con tu marido?

-bueno… considerando que Damien es 10 años mayor que yo, pues… me tiene bastante contento

-de verdad?

-sí

-oye Pip…

-dime?

-y tú… ¿lo quieres?

-¿Cómo dices?

-si tú quieres a Damien

-…sí… ¿por qué no habría?

-pues… arreglaron tu matrimonio

-déjame contarte algo, ven- el rubio tomó a su amigo de la mano y salieron al jardín

-madre, ya llegó Craig Tucker

-¿dónde está?

-en la puerta, vamos- ambos fueron a la entrada dónde se encontraba el azabache- buenas noches, señor Tucker

-el señor Tucker fue mi padre, por favor, llámeme Craig

-pues es un honor tenerlo aquí Craig

-el honor es mío, gracias por la invitación, sabe, hace tiempo que la vi, a ud y a su hijo en la plaza

-¿se refiere a Kle?

-a él precisamente, debo admitir que al verlo, quedé hechizado por sus hermosos ojos, perdone ud mi atrevimiento

-quédese tranquilo, pues justamente eso es lo que piensan muchos jóvenes, tristemente mi hijo no acepta a ninguno

-¿así que es soltero?

-sí

-me gustaría que nos presentaran formalmente, si no le molesta

-de ninguna manera, señor mío… Kenneth, ve a traer a tu primo, que el señor Craig le quiere conocer

-sí, tía, con permiso

-entonces no te preocupó que te arreglaran tu boda?

-al principio sí, pues yo estaba enamorado de otro hombre

-¿quién?

-se llamaba….

-Kyle!- llamó el rubio- Kyle, mi tía desea verte

-¿no puede esperar?, estoy hablado con Pip

-lo siento, pero me mandó por ti

-está bien… ¿luego hablamos Pip?

-sí, no te preocupes- el pelirrojo siguió a su primo a la puerta de entrada dónde se encontraban su madre, su tía y un caballero de cabello negro, orbes azules y distinguida figura

-buenas noches- saludó el muchacho tomando la mano del pelirrojo y besándola educadamente- soy Craig Tucker

**OOOOOOKAAAAYYY, esta algo drogado, pero jejejeje, fue lo que se me fue ocurriendo, ojala les haya gustado **


End file.
